Cadeau d'anniversaire
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Pronyma et Mithos ne sait pas quoi lui offrir. Mais il ignore qu'il va lui offrir le plus beau de sa vie. OOC majeur désolée. Moi et mes couples bizarers XD


_**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! ^^**_

_**Oui j'ai la pêche (et des pommes et des poires et des scoubidou-bidous XD).**_

_**Me revoici avec mes histoires à la guimauve dont j'ai le secret ^^**_

_**Le couple c'est…..du MINA c'est-à-dire du Mithos YggdrasillxPronyma * toute fière ***_

_**Risque de OOC majeur que je vais essayer de contenir, pas de tomates s'il vous plait, la dernière fois ça a rendu Kratos et Lloyd malade.**_

_**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de Pronyma et personne, je DIS bien personne, ne s'en soucie. Sauf un blond qui se dit : « Merde, il y a quelque chose aujourd'hui mais quoi ? »Comme quoi, blond rime avec con XD * non oubliez ça ^^***_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Cadeau d'anniversaire**_

_14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin, vingt-huitième anniversaire de Pronyma. _

Oui, c'était son anniversaire mais elle s'en fichait, personne ne lui souhaitait. Kvar ? Il lui envoyait des cartes de mort.

Kratos ? Plus sympa déjà, ce jour-là, il lui adressait un sourire discret qui signifiait dans un langage Kratosien développé pour les connaissances : « Joyeux anniversaire ».Puis il y avait Yggdrasill, de son vrai nom Mithos. Un peu comme Kratos en fait mais pour Pronyma c'était énorme. Il n'en avait pas l'air Mithos mais c'était un timide.

Seulement, ce jour-là rien, rien de rien. Il avait dû oublier. Après tout, elle était juste une employée.

Revenons sur cette fâcheuse aventure, voulez-vous ?

_14 février, Saint Valentin, 8h00 a .m à Welgaia._

Mithos venait tout juste d'arriver à Welgaia, la tête encore dans le ….brouillard, restons polis.

Tout allait bien, les anges étaient toujours aussi dénués de sentiments mais Mithos avait l'impression que quelque chose de spécial avait lieu aujourd'hui.

**-Merde, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc m'échappe…Il se passe un truc aujourd'hui mais quoi ?**

Il vit Kvar avec une carte de mort à la main.

**-Toujours aussi con ce mec, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'engager ce nul ? Je sais, je vais demander à Kratos pourquoi, il sait toujours tout, lui.**

Il le chercha et le trouva, pensif sur les hauteurs de la ville.

**-Kratos !**

**-Seigneur Yggdrasill.**

**-Laisse tomber les formalités, je viens te parler en tant que Mithos pas Yggdrasill. Dis, comment ça se fait que j'ai engagé un con comme Kvar ?**

**-T'étais bourré ce jour-là, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire, tu te rappelles ?**

**-Anniversaire….MERDE ! C'est l'anniversaire de Pronyma et j'ai oublié ! Quel con !**

**-Yuan serait heureux de te l'entendre dire.**

**-Lui, je l'enquiquine. Faut que je trouve un cadeau…**

**-Va sur Tésséh'alla, achète une belle bague et demande-la en mariage.**

Mithos fut aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Kratos mort de rire.

**- Ecoute Mithos, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes, c'est la seule désian à qui tu témoignes autant d'affection. **

Kratos marquait un point, Mithos faisait plus attention à Pronyma qu'aux autres. Elle était sympathique, elle était d'une loyauté sans failles, elle travaillait efficacement, elle n'embêtait jamais son monde.

Et puis il fallait dire aussi qu'elle était jolie, Pronyma. Mithos s'était toujours senti bien et à l'aise avec

elle. Quand elle souriait, il sentait son corps et son cœur se réchauffer. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Et si Kratos avait raison ? Et si il aimait réellement Pronyma ? Jamais il ne s'était soucié des autres cardinaux ou anges, à part Yuan et Kratos, alors pourquoi elle en particulier ?

**- T'as raison Kratos, je vais descendre sur Terre essayer de lui trouver un beau cadeau.**

Il prit le téléporteur le menant à la terre ferme et entama sa croisade pour un beau cadeau.

_14 février, Saint Valentin, 10h00 a.m Tésséh'alla._

**-C'est bien beau, mais je peux lui offrir quoi ?**

Le blond se remémora les paroles de Kratos avant de piquer un fard digne des personnes nobles du XVIII siècle qui en mettait à outrance. La demander en mariage…Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Mithos fouilla toutes les villes de Tésséh'alla en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un cadeau digne de la jeune demi-elfe. Il essaya sa chance à Sylvarant, même résultat. Ce fut un Mithos dépité qui rentra dans la soirée à Welgaia.

_14 février, Saint Valentin, 20h00 Welgaia._

Pronyma vit Mithos dépité. C'était rare qu'il soit si abattu. Elle se risqua timidement à s'enquir de son tracas :

**-Seigneur Yggdrasill, vous vous sentez-mal ?**

**-Non tout va bien.**

**-Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais vous avez l'air si abattu !**

Il la regarda, elle était si belle ! N'y tenant plus, il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa. Surprise, Pronyma se laissa ensuite aller. Et ce fut un Mithos aux joues pourpres qui lui souhaita :

-Joyeux anniversaire Pronyma.

Il s'éloigna et fut obligé de reconnaître que Kratos avait raison, il aimait Pronyma.

Quand à Pronyma, qui l'aimait depuis le premier jour, ce fut le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle eut de sa vie.

_**Fin**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Je le sens mal, je le sens très mal….Oui le OOC est de rigueur pardon TT**_

_**Reviews ou pas reviews ?**_


End file.
